Up All Night
by Grendle1853
Summary: Wonder Woman keeps Superman from getting any sleep...


Clark groaned as he pushed the pillow harder into his ears. A few days ago he had discovered evidence of what could be a Kryptonian colony a few days travel from Earth. He was all ready to go himself to check it out, but both Wonder Woman and Batman decided they were going with him in case it was a trap. Of course it was a trap, and he's probably wouldn't have gotten out of it alive without them, so he was happy they were with him. WAS being the important word.

"Ahhh! Yes! Σκληρότερα!" Diana screams from her and Bruce's room, as Clark groans.

The space the three have is bigger than a normal Javelin, this model having been designed for longer trips through space, so it has two personal rooms. That being said the rooms, or bunks, themselves were still rather small and shared a wall. In all truth given how much help his two friends have been to them, and how close they came to losing each other on this one (it had gotten pretty bad there for a moment) he really shouldn't be bothered by them...reconnecting like this. On the other hand...

"Αναρροφήστε στήθη μου! Καταπληκτικό !" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Jeese Diana, have you been taking lessons from Black Canary?" Superman grumbles. He has not enjoyed his time away from home up until then. He's been exposed to Kryptonite, been beaten up by a an insane clone of Zod, and the only yellow sunlight he's been able to soak up was some artificial stuff Batman was able to make for him. All he wants to do right now is sleep. Unfortunately he has an Amazon with the lungs of an opera singer having the time of her life with a man who seems to have the endurance of a horse.

Suddenly there is silence. He strains his ears but all Clark can hear from the love birds is their heart beats and heavy breathing. The blue boy scout sighs in relief as his eyes slowly close. Everything is peaceful and he is finally starting to float away into dream land...

"OH YESS!" when the two start right back up again and the loud shriek is enough to shock Clark awake and make him fall out of bed.

"Jesus!" he grumbles to himself while climbing back into bed. Not only is this situation irritating for him because its keeping him from sleep, it is also a bit embarrassing. While he's an only child, the closest thing he can compare this to is as if you were hearing you best friend having sex with your sister. Clark is grateful that he doesn't understand Greek, if he did he'd probably never be able to look Diana in the eye again.

After twenty more minutes of this Superman gives up the fight for sleep and just gets up and walks out to the cockpit. Two hours later the two heroes finally seem to stop for good, but at this point Clark's awake and decides to just stay where he is.

A few hours after that Wonder Woman leaves her room and finds her friend in the pilot's seat. "Good morning Kal," she greats him, feeling rather chipper.

"Morning," Clark grumbles back. "Bruce still asleep?" he asks.

"Yes. He's rather tired," she answers, a smile obvious in her voice.

"I'll bet," Superman dead pans.

Diana takes a seat next to Clark and is shocked when she looks at his face. "You look awful, whats wrong? Are you having a hard time healing from the Kryptonite exposure?" she asks him, concerned.

"No, I just wasn't able to get any sleep last night," he tells her while giving her an accusatory stare.

At first she looks back at him in confusion...but eventually her eyes begin to widen in understanding. "Oh..." she trails off. Then she begins to giggle a bit against her will. "Heh...sorry."

"Yeah you sound very apologetic," Clark tells her.

"Really Kal, I'm sorry," she tells him, suppressing her laughter. "We just weren't thinking."

"Oh I can believe you weren't...but HIM," Superman says, glaring over his shoulder in the direction of Bruce's room. "I bet he was just smirking to himself the whole time, thinking about me staring at the ceiling in misery."

Diana laughs at his miserable and bizarrely out of character moment. "I'd like to think his mind was on other things at the time Kal," she tells her friend.

"I'll get him back for this," Superman continues, apparently not concerned with Diana laughing at his paranoid theory. "I'll shine the Batsignal through his bedroom window just when he lies down after a hard night on patrol. And I'll bribe Alfred to change his coffee to caffeine free!"

Diana shakes her head at Clark before standing and trying to get him out of the chair. "Come on. Bruce and I won't be doing anything loud for some time and you need to get some sleep."

Superman follows her to his room and sits on his bed looking at her. "Its no use," he tells her. "It doesn't matter how tired I am. I'm too awake, I can't sleep!"

"Hold this Kal," Diana says, handing him the end of her Lasso.

"Whats this supposed to...?" he mutters.

"Sleep," Wonder Woman commands, and instantly the man of steel falls over asleep. She then removes the Lasso from his hand and tucks him into bed. Just as Diana is leaving and closing the door behind her she mutters, "I guess thats why Alfred sound proofed his room..."

_And now here come the angry reviews. I hope you all can take this as a joke and laugh at it a bit, but if not feel free to flame this one._


End file.
